Rebellious Hero
by Tomboy Werewolf Siren
Summary: So what did Peter Pan Junior do before coming to Ever After High? A "My Side of the Story" kind of thing to my cannon fanfic, Royal by Birth, Rebel by Choice.
1. A Heavy Heart

Chapter 1: A Heavy Heart

"Junior!"

I resist the urge to grunt at the sound of Slightly's voice calling out my name, pulling me from my restless sleep. Instead, I just stayed still, knowing my adopted brother would leave me the hex alone eventually if I feigned being asleep. Especially given the fact that I haven't been in the best of moods lately.

"Come on, Junior! Get up!"

_'Ignore him, Junior. Ignore him. He'll go away...' _I tell myself._  
_  
"Come on. Don't you want to see Isabella before she-"

I throw my pillow at Slightly upon him mentioning the name of my best friend forever after, triggering my anger and causing me to stop pretending to sleep.

"No. Now leave me alone," I ordered him, pulling the covers up over my head.

"Really, Junior? You can't still be mad with her," Slightly says.

"Yes, I am and I said leave me alone!"

"But didn't you say that you could never stay mad at Isabella for very long?"

"That was before she broke our promise! Now leave me the hex alone!" I shout to where I was certain most of Neverland had heard me. Not that I cared. I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't need comforting or anything. All I needed was space, something my family or that pea brained codfish was never going to learn anytime soon. Even if the event that had caused me to be in my semi-depressed and aggravated state happened two days ago.

I sit up when I hear Slightly sigh and see him leave the room I shared with him and Cubby. For a moment, I considered getting up and going to the mainland, but immediately brushed that aside. There was no way I was going there. Not even to see Isabella off to her new school in which I knew I would lose her forever after…

Upon that thought, I lie back down, staring up at the ceiling. It was hard to believe that despite promising to be together forever after that she would break it all too soon by not speaking up to her parents that she did not wish to go to Ever After High when they told her they'd enrolled her for Legacy Year.

Of course, I tried to talk her into speaking with her parents when she informed me during my last visit to the mainland. But no! She had to insist on retaining her "I obey my parents" attitude! Just once – just once, she could have been rebellious! Even if she talked to them and they refused to cancel her going to Ever After High, I would have brought her to Neverland in a heartbeat!

A voice in the back of my head keeps saying that I'm being selfish. That I was being unfair to Isabella. That I had to face facts and let her go. That I'd always knew this day would come, when she would have to officially be bound to her story and become the next Beauty to the Beast. That we weren't going to be together like we used to anymore.

My stomach churns upon those last two statements and I turn over on my side. I mentally yell at that irritating voice to shut the hex up. Sure, I knew that I had to let her go now, but a part of me doesn't want to. Not after all we've been through together. Not after being together since we were kids.

"Junior?" My mother's voice interrupts my thoughts, to which I am somewhat grateful for.

"Yes, mom?" I ask right before I feel my bed shift.

There's a long silence as I feel my mom place a hand on my shoulder. In a way, it's comforting, but not by much. It just makes me a bit calmer, but doesn't soothe the horrible ache in my heart or make the voice in the back of my head shut its annoying nagging up.

"I know it must be difficult, Junior," Mom finally says. "But … even here in this world, sometimes the happily ever after you want doesn't happen…"

I roll my eyes.

"What are you talking about mom?" I asked, frustration in my voice.

Mom sighs.

"What I'm trying to say is that … that you're going to have to try to let Isabella go. I'm not saying that you can't go and visit her, but you're just going to have to accept the fact that her story needs her. After all she is the main protagonist-"

"Don't you think I already know that? Or furthermore, that I've known that for _years_?" I tell her.

"Then why are you trying to deny that fact?"

"I'm not denying it! I'm just frustrated and hurt! She broke our promise, mom!"

"Well did you honestly expect to be together forever after? Grow up, Junior."

"Forgetting one detail, mom. We live in Neverland. _No one_ grows up here."

"Junior…"

"Well, it's true."

"Junior, I am your mother. Don't be a smart aleck with me."

'_Whatever after_,' I thought while getting out of bed. I didn't dare say it aloud though I'd been close to. After all, I did not wish to provoke my mother's wrath when she came to try to console me. That was one of the last things I needed right now.

I feel her stare as I get a change of clothes. Upon securing my dagger to my belt, I walk out of the room in silence, mom following.

Toodles comes by me, yet I pay him no mind as I proceed toward the exit of the hideout in which my adopted brothers, parents, and I lived.

"Better hurry if you want to see Isabella before she goes off to her new school," My dad says when I pass by where he's sitting in his favorite chair.

"I'm not going to see her, dad." I inform him, pausing for a moment.

"Oh? Where are you going then?"

"Nowhere in particular. Just going to fly around Neverland for a while."

I glance back at my parents. I can tell they're both a little worried about me, given that Captain Hook was likely to try to take advantage of my distressed state if I had an encounter with him. Still, they nod and I leave the hideout, walking away instead of flying, my heart feeling like an internal weight that kept me grounded. Preventing me from flying.

* * *

**Trying my hand at writing in a guy's first person point of view. Think it turned out alright. Anyway, I want to apologize to all my readers for taking so long. Please, forgive me. **


	2. It's Not the Same

Chapter 2: It's Not the Same

A long and heavy sigh comes from me as I continue to walk around Neverland, avoiding places such as Pixie Hallow or the Mermaid Lagoon. I didn't wish to talk to anyone right now. All I wanted was to clear my head. Try to force this stinging ache in my heart to go away. The ache caused by Isabella breaking our promise, by fact that things weren't going to be as they used to between us.

I pause after a while. Anger coursed through me. I hated this! Why did these things have to be?! Why did I have to let go?! It wasn't fair! Why couldn't things be like my father said they were before that Storybook of Legends came into existence?! Least then I wouldn't have to let Isabella go…

My newly formed fist comes in contact with the nearest tree as a result of my frustration. A squeak of surprise sounds, causing me to look up in the tree just in time to see a fairy fall out of it. Quickly, I cupped my hands together and caught her, knowing she had been too startled to use her wings to save herself.

"You okay?" I asked her as she sat up.

She looked up at me, revealing a pair of blue eyes that immediately reminded me of Tinker Bell's.

"Y-Yes. Thank you, Peter Pan," She says.

"Junior." I correct, used to being mistaken for my father due to me looking exactly like him – now more than ever.

"Right." The fairy flies up out of my hands before becoming human sized, brushing some of her bleach blond hair off of her shoulder before dusting off her red dress that was just a re-colored version of Tink's. "How've you been Junior? You doing okay after what your friend did?"

I resist the urge to glare at the fairy. Of course Alexia would know about my troubles. She was Tinker Bell's daughter after all and the _only _fairy who had the strange ability to become human sized. But then again, who on Neverland didn't know about what happened between Isabella and me? It was like a small village. Do one small thing wrong or something interesting happens and everyone hears about it in no time.

"I take that as no," Alexia said in response to my prolonged silence. "But in my opinion, you're better off without Isabella. After all, you two are from different stories and there's no way around-"

"Shut up, Alexia." I interrupt as I begin to walk off. I didn't need to hear that fact more than once to know that I knew that the happily ever after some fairy tales wanted would never happen.

Alexia walks up behind me. I try to rid myself of her by picking up my pace. Yet the fairy continues to follow me, insisting the same things that my mother and that nagging voice in my head had told me. I swear, if I hear one more word about it…

"ENOUGH!" I yell, turning around to face Alexia. She shrinks back, visibly startled by my outburst.

"B-But…" She stuttered out.

"No more! Just go back to Pixie Hallow, Alexia! I don't want to hear anymore about it!"

Alexia clams up. I take in a deep breath, slowly letting it back out along with most of the frustration I felt.

"I'm sorry for shouting, but I'm sick of hearing such things," I say as I look Alexia dead in the eye. "Please, just leave me alone."

Alexia slowly nods, turning to leave, but just before either of us can walk away, a dagger suddenly comes out of nowhere. Out of instinct, I shove Alexia out of its path, narrowly getting hit by it myself as a result.

Looking over to where it had suddenly appeared, I watch as Captain Hook emerges from among the shadows like the typical antagonist he was. And as expected, Smee and his pirate crew reveal themselves, surrounding Alexia and me. Hexcellent. This is the next to last thing I needed right now.

"This must be my lucky day." Hook remarks with a smirk. He continues to walk toward us slowly, as does his crew.

"And what makes you say that, Hook?"

"That friend of yours isn't here. Then again, I don't think she'll never be coming around here again, Junior."

I glared at Hook. Ironically, he was the only one aside from my parents that didn't get me and my father mixed up. Though he always knew it was me in past times since I was almost always seen with my best friend forever after. And from past times, Hook and his crew would often keep their distance. After all, you only need to make Isabella mad _once_ and you wish you never did and often times the people who make her mad tend to steer clear of her. Even that still gives me the chills though she's never once harmed me while in …. _that_ state.

"Just because she isn't here doesn't mean I'll be an easy kill for you." I tell Hook, drawing my dagger.

"We'll see about that." Hook gives some sort of signal and I know he's silently telling his crew to attack.

Grabbing Alexia's hand, I fly upward with her, causing the crew to crash into each other. I swear, these pirates are a bunch of morons. Did they forget I could fly? Honestly.

Alexia shrinks to her fairy form, staying as close to me as possible. I sigh and whisper for her to get away while she had the chance. I knew that Hook and his crew would likely try to kill her too. Though I was aware he did actually care about our story, he felt that there shouldn't be two Peter Pans and Tinker Bells getting on his case.

Hex. He's one to talk when he has a daughter himself.

I dodge a rope that was thrown at me. Seems these guys have some form of a brain after all. It's still not going to do them any good th-

Another rope manages to get hold of my wrist. Hex. Should've known that was coming. I'm about to cut it with my dagger when another one gets my other wrist.

"PIXIE DUST!" I exclaim. I try to fly higher to see if that'll help free me, only to have the ropes tug on my wrists painfully. Baring my teeth, I twirl my dagger around in my left hand while the members of the crew holding the ends of the ropes try to ground me as quickly as they can. Not. Going. To. Happen.

I manage to cut the rope and hurriedly do the same to the other one just before I'm lowered within an arm's length of the crew.

"Sorry, Hook, but I don't really feel like playing right now." I announce, flying away as fast as I could despite the sudden sadness that came upon me.

Things were absolutely not as they used to. It wasn't like before when Isabella was with me. Even if Hook and his crew were frightened of Isabella, sometimes they would get brave and try to subdue her while they tried to get me. That never worked. Isabella would break free and rush to help me (even though I could handle things myself). Yet now that she was gone, things just didn't feel right. Fighting Hook and his crew just didn't feel the same.

No, forget that. It _wasn't_ the same at all.

* * *

**Alexia Bell belongs to _Katalin Kat Royal_.**

**Sorry I'm taking so long guys. Been getting caught up with things and am about to start college on Jan. 13. I'll try not to let school work get in the way of my stories though. But for now, I'll see if I can write the second chapter of the MH/EAH crossover before I start school. **


End file.
